Ponies In Minecraft
by CoolGalaxyGamer
Summary: 1. Princess Celestia finds portal to another world 2. tells Twilight Sparkle through a letter 3. adventure!
1. A normal day

A normal day...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Spike Sparkle POV

Twilight woke up from bed and it was a bright sunny morning...

Twilight: aaaahhhhhhhh... SPIKE! WAKE UP!

Spike then woke up...

Spike: ok! ok! i,m awake now! burp!

Spike then burped out a letter from his green fiery flames of maybe death

The letter wrote...

_Dear Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student_

_I am writing this because i have a very important thing to ask you_

_I have found a portal that can bring you into another world but you may never come back..._

_But if you wish to explore then you can bring your friends and see if they would like to come too_

_From Princess Celestia_

Spike: can we please go there? :D

Twilight: no!

Pinkie: oh yes we are! (Twilight Sparkle, Spike Sparkle and Pinkie Pie POV)

Twilight and Spike were totally like O_o

Spike: we have to do it now... there is no escape from Le Pinkamena Diane Pie...

Twilight: yeah... wait a minute! why were you acting so formal right now!

Spike: i dunno...

Pinkie: let's tell the other's now!

Spike: yes!

Twilight: ok...

Then they all split up to find the others... Twilight getting Fluttershy and Apple Jack, Spike getting Rarity, Pinkie getting Rainbow dash and The Cutie Mark Crusaders!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Apple Jack POV

Twilight: We need to go now!

AJ: howdy there! what's up?

Fluttershy: what do you need us to do Twilight...

Twilight: Princess Celestia said there is a new portal she found but...

AJ and Fluttershy: but?

Twilight: anyone who goes through it may never come back...

AJ: i don't want to leave my family behind...

Fluttershy: i don't want to leave my pets behind...

Twilight: Pinkie pie...

AJ: i,m coming!

Fluttershy: me too... i don't want her to destroy equestria again...

Twilight: ok, lets go...

* * *

Spike Sparkle and Rarity POV

Spike: hello rarity! i need to talk to you!

Rarity: about what?

Spike: Princess Celestia found a portal to another world but we may never come back if we go there... so you coming?

Rarity: sadly no... i have to take care of my little sister you know...

Spike: Pinkie Pie...

Rarity: yep! i,m coming!

Spike: yes!

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and The Cutie Mark Crusaders POV

Pinkie: hi guys! i have to ask you a favor! :D

RD: sorry Pinkie but i,m baby sitting The Cutie Mark Crusaders...

Pinkie: but i need your help! Princess Celestia said she found a portal to another world but we may never come back!

RD: totally! but only if the little fillies want to go...

Scootaloo: i wanna go!

AB: but my big sister...

SB: and mine too...

Pinkie: there coming too! :D

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cheered!

RD: well time to go my little fillies!

Pinkie: lets go!

* * *

Everypony POV (also Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence)

Celestia: well time to go...

Cadence: my little...

Luna: pony's! :D

Everypony else: yeah! :D

Then they went through the portal...


	2. Square's and the diary

Square's and the diary

* * *

Everyone POV

Spike woke up first...

Spike: where am i? WHOA! there are squares everywhere! all of the perfectly the same size! wait a minute...

Spike saw a book on le floor...

Spike: what's this?

The Book said

_Minecraft_

_The diary of Steve_

Spike: huh... a diary... but what does Minecraft mean? is it the name of this world?

He then looked into the diary and read the first chapter

_Chapter 1: Shelter_

_You need to get wood and make them into wooden planks by using the inventory and make a shelter for the night but do not go and shelter in a cave... there are many creatures of the day and night and i will make a list of them now... Passive mobs will never attack the player. The "farm animals" (chicken, cow, pig, sheep, ocelot, and horse) spawn with the landscape, but they also occasionally spawn on well-lit grass, and can be bred by the player. Mooshrooms spawn similarly to cows, but on mycelium instead of grass (they can also be bred). Squids need water to spawn in, while bats spawn on in darkness similarly to the hostile mobs. Villagers normally spawn with their village, but they can also breed on their own initiative. Neutral mobs (enderman, wolf and zombie pigman) will not attack the player unless provoked. The act of provoking neutral mobs varies. Tamable mobs (wolf (dog), ocelot (cat) and horse) can be tamed by the player. Hostile mobs will attack the player when in range, each with their own abilities. Cave Spiders, Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, Spiders, and Spider Jockeys require a light level of 7 or less to naturally spawn.  
Spiders can become neutral in bright light, but they do not spawn neutral. Hostile mobs do not spawn on "peaceful" difficulty. In Creative Mode, hostile mobs act like neutral mobs. Utility mobs are created by and serve the player.[3] Utility mobs (snow golem and iron golem) will not hurt the player who created them. However, a naturally spawned Iron Golem can be provoked by attacking the golem, or by attacking nearby villagers. If a player repeatedly attacks villagers, all of that village's golems can become hostile to that player. Boss mobs (ender dragon and wither) have more complicated attack patterns and movements. Bosses are meant as end game mobs with their high attack strength and health. When killed, they also drop end game items which can not be obtained in any other way._

_P.s. i named this world Minecraft because in order to survive you have to mine and craft._

_P.p.s. the night and day only last about 10 minutes._

Then the others woke up...

RD: aaaahhhhhhhh... uuuuhhhhhhhh... where are we!?

AJ: wait a minute... am i drunk again?

Pinkie: there are so many squares! yay! :D

Scootaloo: where in the wide world of Equestria are we in!?

SB: why is everything so squarey?

AB: maybe we can be The Cutie Mark Crusaders Cube Hunters! :D

Rarity: this is so... fabulous! :D

Fluttershy: where are we...

Twilight: This is impossible! there cannot be perfect symmetrical cubes! there is no such thing! not even the highest level unicorns can do this! let alone this whole place is full symmetricle cubes!

Pinkie: you getting crazy again! :D

Twilight: sorry... i was just shocked...

Spike: hi everyone... we need to make shelter before the sun comes down!

Everyone else: but why...

Spike: no but's and why's! just get some wood and make wooden planks then make a home!


End file.
